


Vampires don't glitter

by JustJules, lotspot



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vampires, Werewolves, and many more - Freeform, because supernatural creatures can be transgender too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJules/pseuds/JustJules, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotspot/pseuds/lotspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life of a revolutionary vampire is hard. No.. wait.. The existence of a revolutionary vampire is hard. It is hard and complicated.<br/>But that  <strike> life </strike> existence become even harder when Enjolras realised that he may be in love with one certain werewolf. Good that he has got his friends, right?</p><p>(just a collection of one shots about Les Amis who are legendary/supernatural creatures)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires don't glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is going to be a series of one shots (I hope)!  
> Short explanation:  
> Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Marius are vampires; Jehan is a nymph, Feu is a dryad; Bahorel and R are werewolves; Bossuet is the death; Joly is a faun; Cosette is a mermaid; Eponine is the ghost of the Christmas Yet to Come, Azelma of Christmas Present and Gav of Past; Montparnasse is just a sad ghost and Musichetta is a witch!
> 
> (im sorry)

''Chapter 4 of the Reckless Things Enjolras Did...'' Combeferre opened rather huge and old looking notebook and scribbled something down ''Enjolras, you have to stop doing this shit, because chapter 4 is much longer than chapters 1 and 3 and the second decade of this century is not over yet''

''Ughhhhh… but I had to do it, Combeferre. You don't understand!'' the blond turned around on the sofa. He hissed when his sunburned face touched the pillows.  
''Oh of course I don't understand, Enjolras. I don't understand because even in the worst movies about vampires they tell you that you can't go out in the sun and yet you chose to be an idiot''

''But Ferrrrrre.. It was important!''  
Suddenly the door flew open and Courfeyrac entered the room.  
''Snello, my friends!'' he sat on the sofa near Enjolras and clutched the end of his black cloak in his hands.  
Combeferre looked at him and wrinkled his nose. It was either his bad eyesight or Courfeyrac was really dressed up as a stereotypical vampire. Unfortunately knowing the half Spanish half Colombian 456 years old vampire it was the latter option.  
''Why are you wearing a cloak, Fey? It's not Halloween''  
''But I wanted to look like a real vampire!'' Courfeyrac ignored the quiet „you are a real vampire'' ''And omg is this the Reckless Things Enjolras Did? What have you done, Beau-bear? Why do you have a sunburn?''  
''He went to Musain because he wanted to check whether Grantaire is dating someone” Combeferre replied before Enjolras could even open his mouth “and he thought that fedora and sunblock are a good protection''

Courfeyrac snorted. “We should rename this notebook. Reckless Things Enjolras Did Because Of Grantaire would be a better name''

''But it's not true!'' Enjolras got up quickly ignoring the pain.

''It's not true, Enjolras? Of course it is'' Courfeyrac took the notebook and opened it ''6th of June 1832 – when all of us were pretending to be dead - let me remind you that we are immortal – you got shot!”

“But it has nothing to do with Grantaire!” Enjolras rubbed his nose with his hand “I did it for Republic!”

Both Combeferre and Courfeyrac laughed.

''Should I bring Marius' book, Enjy-Benji? You know which one...”

Of course Enjolras knew what book Courfeyrac was talking about. Someone got this idea during Marius and Cosette's wedding. To write a book about them. Then Cosette joked that they should also include her and her father's stories. Everyone but Marius forgot about the whole idea. Only the young man thought that he should write it. And 29 years later his book was ready. The book about Les Amis de l'ABC, Marius, Cosette and her mother and Jean Valjean. He even wrote about that strange policeman! The book soon was published and the whole world got to know the story of it's characters. Of course Marius skipped some facts (for example the one about them being supernatural creatures) and used a pen name.

''You don't have to… Ahh.. I just like him'' the blond vampire slumped against his sofa ''And I like his hair. And eyes. Oh yes, his eyes are important… I just like.. his face''

Courfeyrac laughed and threw a pillow at his friend. ''Get your shit together, Enjolras! Please! You are madly in love with him! And you've been since 1832. Just go to him. Now.''

No no nonono he couldn't tell Grantaire. R probably hated him or didn't like him or just liked him, there was just no way the werewolf loved him! But the problem was that Enjolras indeed loved Grantaire. After 193 years of their rather strange relationship, he could finally say that yes, Antoine Enjolras was in love.

But the werewolf was always arguing with him or if he didn't he tried to flirt with the vampire. It wasn't love. No one could love Enjolras. He was sure. The blond let out a sight. He was sad and lonely and weak.

Suddenly he felt someone watching him. He looked up and saw Combeferre moving from his seat to the sofa. The taller man wrapped his arm around Enjolras' shoulders. There was something comforting in his dark brown eyes. He let himself relax and rested his head against Combeferre's chest.

''You are not weak, E. Remember the day we met? Hmmm? Because I do. A weak person wouldn't fight like you'' he ruffled Enjolras' golden hair ''Don't give up''

''You promised not to read my mind, Ferre''

The vampire laughed quietly. ''I'm sorry. I was worried about you''

''Okay, okay, guys, but can vampires read other vampires' minds? How do you do that?'' Courfeyrac asked shocked ''I thought we can only do that with humans''

''Only the most powerful vampires can do that. Just like Ferre. Plus he is the one who turned me'' Enjolras shrugged his shoulders and buried his face deeper in the crook of Combeferre's neck.

''Oh.. So I need to get stronger. Marius doesn't want to tell me about his and Cosette's life together'' the vampire wrapped his cloak around his body ''And I am his best friend!''

''Because it's their life! Plus Marius is still mooning over Cosette even if they are married now''

''I am jealous! He doesn't pay attention to me! Do you love me, mon coeur? At least you?'' Courfeyrac gasped

Combeferre looked at him and smiled warmly. ''Of course I do, mon chou''

''You are disgusting'' Enjolras got up from the sofa and put on his grey sweater ''I am going out. I'll be back before the sunrise''

''But your skin! You should sit at home''

''Don't worry about me'' the blond tied his shoes

''Where are you going, Enjy? To your boyfriend?'' Courfeyrac grinned at him.

Enjolras snorted. ''No, I am just hungry''

''You are lying.''

''I am not.''

 

*******

Of course he was lying. He wasn't hungry and he felt too nauseous to even think about eating. Enjolras marched through the streets of Paris, his golden curls flying in the wind. He opened the door to the building and took a deep breath.

Even though Corinth might have looked like a normal pub, it was a meeting place for all kinds of supernatural creatures. There they felt safe, they didn't have to worry about humans.

The blond vampire crossed a room and looked around. He couldn't find Feuilly anywhere and the redhead dryad was the only one he needed to talk to. Enjolras wanted to go back home when he heard someone calling him. He turned around and.. fuck.. Bossuet, Joly and Grantaire were sitting near the window and waving at him. Enjolras sat near them and sighed.

''Hello, Enjy! Are you going to drink with us? Taire is paying!''

''Ahh, yes, I am. What do you want, boss? I can order something for you'' Grantaire smiled.

The blond only shook his head and looked down at his shoes.

''Are you okay, Enjolras? Your skin is really red'' Joly asked and put eir hand on Enjolras' cheek

''I am. Don't worry. I just… I… I didn't check what time it was and left my flat too early'' the blond finally looked up and saw Grantaire staring at him.

Fuck he didn't need R thinking that he is an idiot. But... he was! He was the biggest idiot ever!

''Are you sure, boss? You look like you're going to faint soon''

And one second later Grantaire was pressing his hand to Enjolras' forehead. Indeed, he was going to faint soon.

''You are hot. I mean.. you always are, but now your skin is too hot! Too hot for a vampire! I'll bring some water. Wait for me!'' R smiled and disappeared in the crowd.

And Enjolras couldn't breathe (he didn't have to, but wouldn't life be boring without breathing?).

''Looks like someone is really cheerful today.'' Joly giggled.

''Me?'' Enjolras looked surprised at his friend. Was that irony?

''No, Grantaire. He bought us drinks, he is smiling''

''Love!'' Bossuet laughed ''He must be head over heels in love''

The blond scratched the table with his nails. This day just couldn't get worst. ''Who.. who is this person? This person he is in love with.. Do you know them?''

Both Bossuet and Joly laughed loudly and looked at each other. But hey! It wasn't funny..

''Yes, we do, my dearest Enjolras''

''And.. can you tell me who they are..?''

Joly looked at him like ey just heard the best joke in eir life. ''You know.. he is a vampire''

''Really hot vampire''

''He is blond''

''Reeeeaaallly blond'' Lesgles added.

''And that's all we can tell you''

Really hot and blond vampire. Probably Joly and Bossuet's friend. He had no chance with him. He closed his eyes and when he opened them Grantaire was already standing in front of him with a glass of water with ice.

''Drink it, boss. You'll feel better''

''No, thanks.'' Enjolras growled.

Grantaire wrinkled his nose and moved a glass closer to the blond. ''But you should. You look like a tomato''

''No thanks I don't want water.'' he said and got up.

''Enjolras. Drink it''

''No!'' the blond pushed the glass, water spilling on the table and floor ''Why are you suddenly so worried about me? You hate me! I hate you! Go to your boyfriend and leave me alone!''

Enjolras turned on his heel and stormed off the bar. He kicked the door and ran away. He stopped only when Corinth was out of his sight and he slumped against the wall.

He didn't know how long he'd stood in the very same place, but suddenly he he felt someone poking his arm. He turned and saw Gavroche smiling at him.

''Whatcha doin, bro?''

The blond ran fingers through his hair. ''Just standing''

''Just standing, you say… And I think you are sad, because you fucked up something'' Gavroche looked at him pensively, but soon the expression changed to the happy one ''But don't worry! I can help you! Let's talk about the first Christmas you spent with Combeferre! Remember how happy you were?!''

Enjolras smiled sadly and shook his head. ''It won't help..''

''Oh.. So... are you going to tell me what's wrong?''

''He doesn't have to'' suddenly someone said.

Enjolras looked at the person and smiled a little bit less sadly. ''Hi Azelma. How are you?''

The girl returned smile and tucked her long black hair behind her ears. ''Not important. You are sad and angry because someone…'' she wrinkled her nose and thought for a while ''Joly and Bossuet told you that Grantaire is in love.. Hey! So why are you sad?!'' she jumped and smiled.

''Because I am in love too. With him. And he loves someone else. That's why I am sad and I shouted at him and ran away''

Gavroche and Azelma looked at each other and Enjolras couldn't help but think how similar was the young Thénardiers' reaction to Joly and Bossuet's. Did they know about something he didn't?

''Can you tell me what's going on?''

''You are an idiot.''

''What? I am not! What should I do now? Go and tell Grantaire that I love him and make him hate me even more? Or what? Kill this hot blond vampire?'' he huffed.

Azelma put her small hand on Enjolras' shoulder and smiled. ''I hate to admit it but Gavroche is right – you are an idiot''

''Et tu Brute contra me?!''

''Enjolras, Enjolras, Enjolras… let's get the facts straight – Grantaire is in love with someone Joly and Bossuet knows. According to the studies, we interact with 80 000 people during our lifetimes'' Azelma said and sighed ''But! We know that our suspect is a vampire! And that he is blond. How many blond vampires do we know? How many blond vampires _do you know_?''

Enjolras scratched his nose. How many blond vampires did he know…?

''Well.. only me, but… I am the blond vampire Grantaire is in love with, right…?''

Azelma and Gavroche only clapped their hands.

''Oh my.. I must find him and talk to him..'' Enjolras took a deep breath and looked at his friends ''Thank you thank you thank you!!''

 

****

 

It took Enjolras five minutes to run back to Corinth. He opened the door and looked around. Where was Grantaire..? When he spotted Joly and Bossuet, he immediately ran to them.

''Where is R?''

Joly looked at him seriously. ''Probably in his flat. He wasn't feeling okay''

''You were talking about me, right? Grantaire is in love with me? How could I be so stupid!''

''Go to him, Enjy'' Bossuet smiled ''You two are the biggest idiots I've ever met''

 

****

 

The area in which Grantaire lived wasn't the best and the safest. Enjolras passed some group of man who whistled at him. Hah, if they only knew. The blond opened the door to Grantaire's building and ran upstairs. He knocked at the door and waited. But when after 30 seconds of waiting he still didn't get any answer, he knocked again, louder this time. After almost two minutes of waiting, Enjolras started kicking and knocking at the door.

Grantaire finally opened it. His hair was disheveled and he held a cup of tea in his hand.

''Goddammit I don't want to buy any shi- Enjolras..?''

But the vampire didn't reply. He threw his arms around Grantaire's neck and pressed their lips together. R smelled like coffee and cigarettes and a little bit like a wet dog, but Enjolras didn't mind. He smiled when the werewolf kissed him back and closed the door behind him.

''You said you didn't want to buy any shit, but maybe you want a boyfriend for free?''

And Grantaire kissed him once again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr!!](http://desmoulinx.tumblr.com)


End file.
